Greng-jai
by makenaishi
Summary: Sakuno is afraid of numerous things, one is of Ryoma coming home to haunt her of their unofficial breakup in their middle school, but Ryoma is sick of her assumptions and finally goes back to deal with it once and for all.


**Greng-jai (Thai) - a feeling you get when you don't want someone to do something for you because you feel that it would be a pain for them**.

" ryosaku " - normal conversation  
" _ryosaku " -_ conversation from the telephone/past conversation  
 _ryosaku -_ interview conversation/from the television

author's note: a little bit of warning, this is NOT beta-ed or edited by experienced writers. i only write for fun, so excuse my limited vocabulary haha. enjoy!

* * *

 **DECEMBER 25  
Tokyo Metropolis  
'Christmas eve'**

December has once again grazed its presence in Japan. Snow pelts on the sky and ground, enveloping each and every one of the population the distinguishable cold of winter air, informing them that it's the season of family gathering and thanksgiving, it is the time of Christmas.

In the midst of the shower of snowflakes, came a certain girl rushing into the scene. She was dressed in her red winter coat, white gloves, pants, and boots, with a bonnet. Her hair braided in singlet was tucked in nicely inside her yellow scarf rounded on her neck. In the deadly cold weather, her grandmother has forgotten to collect vegetables given by their friend from their home, out with the old probably.

" Mooouu!" Shouted the blushing girl, her cheeks puffing from the cold and lack of air. Finally, she was able to distinguish the house of her senpai, Kawamura with few other guests loitering at the front in conversation with the head of the household. Sakuno quickened her pace, slowing down in distance with the man and bowed. " Ka-Kawamura san, konbanwa desu! E-eto, merry Christmas!"

" Ooohhh isn't it, Ryuzaki's granddaughter? " The man cackled. " About time you show up or the veggies go to some other hands, ya know? Well, your grandma and I are just getting older, aren't we? "

Sakuno hesitantly laughed. " Ah, h-hai. "

" Why don't you come up 'er inside while I get 'e things, young lady. It's terribly cold. "

" I-I shall take up on your offer, thank you. " She entered the sushi store, in need of warmth, the clothing failed on providing her sufficiently. Quietly, she settled down on an empty seat, enjoying the warm atmosphere of people gathering.

A cup of tea was offered to her by a waitress, Sakuno jumped on her seat and stutteringly received the mug. " Oh! Uhm thank you very much."

"No problem, it's on the house. Tell me if you need anything." The waitress replied and walked away.

Sakuno directed her attention to a worn out yellow racket hammered at the wall. Rust and scraped rubber were evident from the material, being used thoroughly for a long time. She wondered, has it been that long since the sempai who owned the item last wielded it?

" Sakuno-chan!"

She turned from her seat and smiled at the sight of the upperclassman tumbling down the stairs. " Kawamura-sempai! Konbanwa! And Merry Christmas! "

" Merry Christmas to you too!" She was rewarded with a pat at the head. " Here, papa asked me to give this to you. They are not much, papa was too oblivious of the decreasing numbers of stocks before you got here, but this is good for two hot pots!"

" No! No! It's alright! This is already plenty as it is! Thank you very much!"

" Really? Well, coulda keep coach Ryuzaki waiting. I'll send you to the front door. "

"Eh? Ah? Thank you!" She quickly followed out. " Kawamura-sempai, do you miss playing tennis? " She asked.

Said person laughed and palmed his neck. " Haha, that's a funny thing to ask. Of course, I miss playing, but as time flies by, my mind is shrouded with all the stuffs I need to learn to inherit this business. Though I do play with the wall some nights, whenever I need some calmness in my mind. "

" But. . . do you play it because you still like to improve?"

" Well . . . I guess the sempai you knew is not here anymore, Sakuno-chan. I no longer follow the dreams I cherished long ago. It is different now, obviously. The only person we know of with that kind of dream is E- uh well- _him_ , right?"

Sakuno lowered her head. " Yes. . . It is only him. "

Kawamura stumbled down and opened the door, cursing his mouth for spilling. " A-Anyway, Sakuno-chan. You should go on your way before the snow thickens. "

" Takeshi? You have a call." One of the waitress entered, calling.

Her sempai nervously glanced at Sakuno then back to the hallway. " It's okay, sempai. You do not need to send me off. " She smiled.

" O-Okay then, I think the call is important. For delivery purposes I think. I'll see you around, Sakuno-chan. "

Sakuno waved to the back of her rushing sempai, and volunteered to close the door on her exit. At her way back to the house, she looked through some of the messages she received. Mostly were from her bestfriend, Tomoka, some from her classmates, and from her sempais in tennis. " Has it . . . been that long?" Her exhale brought upon a frost in the air. " Since I stopped playing?"

Violin was her key.

Violin and the smooth rhythm it plays, made her forget the past ache. It was unrequitedly introduced to her in her kindergarten, days wherein music was not her inclination, she was far more interested using her talented hands in cooking. . . and also tennis.

The first day since her heart break, after long years of detachment to music, she played her violin hidden inside her closet. She played it to her heart's content, all throughout the night. Her grandmother came home to witness her granddaughter looking so much like her mother in her young days. Since then, Sakuno decided to pursue what she has developed a skill to, inherited from her mother. Several classes were introduced for her to catch up on the ones she had missed from her childhood. It was, surprisingly, not too difficult, genes from her mother, she always reasoned out, but her determination was as overwhelming as her humbleness.

Tennis was forgotten. The red racket she was used to train with, worn out, was kept carefully and was replaced to the space filled before by the violin.

It has been about two years since Echizen Ryoma left _her_ and Japan. Until then, tennis was not an option for her anymore. She would only be reminded of _him_ if she continues to hurt herself that way. Instead, she worked twice harder, in violin. Even if she visibly inflicts pain on her wrist from practicing too much, or suffers wounds on her fingers from numbness. She does not mind.

" Oba-chan! I'm back!"

" Oh! Right on time to stir up the hotpot! Come over, Sakuno." She heard her grandma's voice from the kitchen.

" Oba-chan, you can sit down now, I will do the rest. " She inquired, setting the vegetables down with the meat. She filled the space her grandma occupied and stirred the boiling broth. While waiting for the final boil to finish up, she placed bowls and plates and utensils down to the table. " Oba-chan, don't you think you should wear thicker clothes than that? It's freezing out there. " She called, while putting the heat to a close.

" It's fine, it's fine. I just had coffee so I'm not chilling. " Her grandma dismissed, snatching the remote from the couch.

" Well, if I could direct your attention back to the table? I am about to set down the hot pot. "Sakuno replied, without looking back to see if her grandmother followed her advice. She just kept on doing all the preparations in fast pace.

She heard her grandmother laugh. " Ma, ma, this granddaughter of mine. Always strict with everything like her mother. Let's just keep the television running while we eat. There is a tennis interview I want to listen. "

Sakuno plopped down to the carpet, shifting the kotatsu blanket to fit around her legs. " If you say so, Oba-chan, though I don't know what will benefit from it. Let's eat! Itadakimasu!" She gathered their small bowls to fill with soup. " Kawamura-san's sushi store is crowded this evening. "

" They probably chose to start with it more than anything. The evening is just starting anyway. Ah, this soup is good as always, Sakuno."

" You think so? Thank you, oba-chan. "

Comfortable silence engulfed the Ryuzaki household, as they ate a hearty meal. Their moment was momentarily disturbed by the incoming opening program from a sports news.

 _Good evening, everybody, this is Rick Heurf, wishing you all a merry Christmas today and tomorrow. What a good start for the last day before Christmas, indeed._

"Oh! It's here." Her grandmother exclaimed, while Sakuno fixed another serving of rice and soup to her.

 _It is indeed a chilly evening for all of us here in San Francisco and to everyone watching around the globe, but all the information we are about to reveal, would not be as chilling as the weather._

" Oba-chan, I am going to get a pitcher of water at the refrigerator. Anything you'd like for me to get for you? "

" Hm? A can of beer would be great."

" Okay, but just one can, okay? "

 _In today's sports hotline, first in our Christmas list, we will broadcast an exclusive interview with the reigning Grandslam title champion for two years straight. . ._

Sakuno paused from her attempt to grab a can. Everyone knows who holds that title even to date.

 _. . . the youngest tennis player to ever roam the stadium with outstanding audience presence, and the hottest and sexiest man of this year, Ryoma Echizen._

 _Hello, Mr. Echizen, it is a pleasure to witness your presence in our humble abode. Welcome, welcome! Oh, and to your lovely manager you have brought on stage as well._

Having confirmed her prediction, Sakuno quietly went back to her sit, not once meeting the television as she slowly ate her fill. She does not notice her grandmother stealing glances to her.

" Thanks for the beer, Sakuno."

" Of course, o-"

 _Yeah. Hi._

The sudden sound of plunge gave away her tense reaction to hearing his voice. Some of the steaming soup dropped on her hands, but her mind was not able to register from her shock.

 _First of all, we wish you the happiest birthday!_

 _Thanks._

 _How do you want to spend your birthday today? Considering that it is just an early schedule in your day. Or perhaps have you started already?_

 _Well, mostly at home, going to go out probably to occasionally meet some acquaintances, birthday isn't pretty much of a big deal anyway, I'd like to spend it playing tennis as it is._

"Sakuno, are you alright? "

 _That is understandable. Mister Echizen, if I may not be intruding much about this, and it seems that your fans are also devoted to ask you of this matter, and I know this would be early to start- ah let us just get to the point shall we- hahaha- mister Echizen, do you have any plans of extending your stay here in San Francisco for Christmas eve tomorrow? Or perhaps give us some sneak peaks of your holiday arrangements._

"Sakuno?"

The touch of her grandmother's hand on her burnt fingers, she realized just now, swerved her back to reality. She flinched, but her grandmother thankfully has not noticed and continued wiping the soup that messed the table. " I-I'm okay, just, just a little surprised, that is. "

" Obviously you are not okay, Sakuno. Don't even lie to me. If the mere presence of Ryoma in this house unnerves you, I can just switch the tele-"

" NO! I mean- no, of course not, Oba-chan. Please let it be. I'm just being silly, that is all. "

" Sakuno. . . " Her grandmother faced her worried state, having been the receiver of Sakuno's past unrequited memories of her love. If she can even call it that way, since the boy has not even much acknowledged or answered any of her questions through phone calls, even if she could make him spit them out.

" _Ryoma, how are things? Any injuries I need to laugh at? "_

" Coach. Good, fine weather, I guess. Nope, zero injuries. Tournament is tomorrow. "

" You would expect me not to know of the match if your father keeps on informing me like a damn recorder? Everyone misses you here, got any plans to go home after this match? "

" . . . . not that I think of. My schedule is pretty packed still. "

" Really? Even for few days? That's bad. Sakuno's just like that too, musing over her vio- err I mean- nothing. Your teammates-"

" _Sa-Ryuzaki is what?"_

" _No, nothing. Your teammates- "_

" _I gotta go, coach. I know what my teammates are doing, Fuji-sempai pretty much explained all of them in unnecessary details. Saya is calling, see ya. "_

" Oba-chan, it's okay. I am so sorry. " Sakuno flushed, holding her cheeks.

She faced the other person once she felt hands hovering onto hers, persuading her to head up. " Sakuno, there is nothing to be sorry about. Grandma understands, alright? We're good. It's the Christmas eve. I don't want to bring this up, but I am afraid this might further alarm you if I don't tell it now. "

 _About my arrangements this upcoming holidays, if possible, I would like to spend it with my family in New York, but nothing has been stamped surely at the moment. My mom makes the planning anyway-I only follow what she wishes._

 _Indeed, Mister Echizen, Christmas is spent for families and relatives gathering, very good._

Sakuno fidgeted. " Why? What is it, grandma?"

" That is. . . " Her grandmother grabbed the phone sitting at the coffee table near the telephone. " Tezuka informed me about it through a call last night. Sakuno, Ryoma is coming home. "

Sakuno faced her in wide saucer eyes and jaw slackened mildly. " W-What? " She pointed out to the television where the interview has become mute to her hearings. She recognized immediately the tennis player- _him-_ in his handsome coat and tie, painstakingly averting her eyes back to her grandmother. "B-but, oba-chan, he just said he would-"

 _Yes, but if I do have more time, I'd like some recalling back to my home place, Japan, a week or so of vacation before duty. My teammates from my old team are mostly there, and some classmates and friends, my old coach . . . yeah, some new memories would be nice, I guess._

Oh.

Her hand rested back to the ground, losing its grip. Everything has been connected.

"Sakuno, that interview occurred yesterday. He is- _Ryoma_ is on his way back to Japan, here. The expected arrival of his flight would be tomorrow morning. "

 _Wonderful! It is very nice of you to reminisce back to the old times you were just the regular Ryoma Echizen, not the Echizen Ryoma everyone knows and talks about, am I naught? So, lastly of our showbiz tidbits, before we go to important matters of your tennis career, when is the expected departure to Japan, if possible?_

 _Hmmm. Heh. We'll see._

 _Not for long perhaps, then?_

 _Definitely, not for long. If ever I want it tomorrow, who can stop me?_

Oh. Indeed.


End file.
